


Broken Stars

by Mnemqine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dalish Elves, Gen, Nerdiness, Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemqine/pseuds/Mnemqine
Summary: Dragon age written as a sci-fi variation with Aine, one of the Dalish Scavengers, as Inquisitor.





	Broken Stars

“No way.” Aine said scowling down at the laser handcuffs locking her hands in place. These were Intergalactic Divine Chantry issued cuffs, reserved for only the absolute worst criminals the Chantry could get their hands on. Like rogue Templar agents. Not for small time scavengers like herself. And she’d always made sure to keep her business just legal enough to stay out of trouble. Where her particular brand of alien was involved, most planet’s governments went out of their way to throw them into a ship heading for the nearest black hole or adopt them as “pets.”  
“Which to be honest,” she spoke aloud, “isn’t much worse than my current situation.” She looked around, noticing that she was in a holding cell of some sort. And judging by the design, she was on what appeared to be a Chantry vessel. She tried twisting around to pull one of the skeleton keys that she’d built out of her boot. Hopefully her codes could override the cuffs and she could get out of here before someone decided they were all better off killing the “knife ear.” However as she tried to reach her boot, a sharp pain shot through her hand and she doubled over. Aine turned her hand over, in her palm where her tech display was usually running, a stream of unknown code was streaming across it in bright green. It was in a coding language she’d never even seen before, and moving far too quickly for her to even begin to try reading it. She’d built the display herself, embedding the projector chip under her skin so that she could watch news reports without the Keeper knowing. It was tied into her neural network, a permanent screen controlled by her brain. Another shudder of pain shot through her hand and she groaned, digging her nails into her palm. The dizzying code vanished.  
The holding cell door slid open and a squad of Chantry agents stormed into the small space. They were all decorated with the all-seeing eye that was emblazoned on every vessel and port the Chantry controlled. Which usually made them easy to avoid. No such luck this time though. The squad positioned themselves around her, their electric spears pointed threateningly in her direction. She sighed. This was getting better by the moment.  
Two figures stepped through the doorway, both female humans. The one on the left stood like a soldier, her armor immaculate. The armor was perfectly fitted to her, providing her with maximum maneuverability while protecting every inch of her. While most women customized their armor with attractive colors and used them to emphasize their curves, this woman wore it in its original factory grey. Not only that but she had gone for practicality over decoration, and as she drew closer, Aine could see the scars that littered her body. Not only that but she could make out the crest on the front of her armor. This woman was a Seeker. The Seekers were the Chantry special ops squad. They were beholden to no one but the Divine and if one was here then she was screwed. The woman’s black hair was cropped short with a braid wrapped around the crown of her head, and with a start Aine realized she was looking at the Right Hand of the Divine Speaker, Cassandra Pentaghast. She was definitely screwed. Seeker Pentaghast stepped forward, her whole body bristling with anger.  
“What did you do?” She growled, her face uncomfortably close to Aine’s.  
“Do?” Aine asked, confused.  
“Yes, how are you the only one who survived the Conclave?” The Seeker spat angrily. Aine was shocked. She’d gone to the Conclave in order to spy for her Keeper. He had assigned her and a couple others to the task, and she’d jumped at the chance to explore a real life shem port. But she didn’t remember anything happening at the council. She remembered arriving and that was it. If she was the only one who had survived-  
“Does that mean the Divine is dead?” she blurted out, stunned. It wasn’t possible that she could be the only survivor. There had to be others.  
Seeker Pentaghast’s eyes flickered with sorrow. Everyone knew she’d become the Right Hand after fighting off a dragon singlehanded and saving the previous Divine. The most recent Divine, Justinia, had asked her to stay on and she had. Rumors said they were friends, as much as the Divine and her Right Hand could be at least.  
“The Divine is in fact dead. And yet you survived, marked by some bizarre string of code that no one can make heads or tails of. The conclusion is that you are the cause of everyone’s deaths. The rest of the faithful are demanding your execution immediately. I’m currently inclined to agree with them.” Her eyes hardened.  
The other woman stepped forward, and Aine practically scuttled back with fear. It was Leliana the Nightingale, feared Left Hand of Justina. She held an official title, but she was essentially the head of all spies for the Chantry. People who threatened the Divine with assassination or blackmail were swiftly and ruthlessly dealt with by Leliana. Rumors whispered of missing clerics who had dared to try to subvert the Justina, and everyone knew she was the cause. The Nightingale fixed her with those steel blue eyes, and a shudder ran down her spine. She was definitely going to die.  
“Wait a moment Cassandra,” Leliana began, her voice lilting. Aine was surprised by her Orlesian accent. While the two planets were close, it was rare for Orlesians to want to visit Ferelden, much less stay there.  
“Perhaps,” she continued, “we should allow the Dalish to speak for herself? Maybe try to mount some sort of defense before we just blindly accuse her?” Cassandra scowled but motioned Aine to speak.  
“First of all my name is Aine, not Dalish,” she almost winced at her tone. It was probably disrespectful but considering where she was, it wasn’t like it could get much worse.  
“Second, I have absolutely no idea what happened, I can’t remember anything. What happened? Did a ship crash into the port?” The Conclave had been arranged to take place at the Sacred Ashes port, situated on the western side of Frostback asteroid belt separating the two planets. Everyone deemed unnecessary to attend had been stationed on the giant transport ship Haven, while they waited for the Conclave’s decision. Leliana shook her head, and looked to Cassandra, who sighed.  
“It would be easier to show it to you then to explain it.” And with that she tugged Aine to her feet and led her out of the cell. As she passed Leliana, she could have sworn she saw a smile tug at the corners of the spymistress’ lips.


End file.
